


Il sottomondo di Konoha

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [4]
Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble in cui alcuni personaggi di Naruto vengono tramutati in personaggi di Alice in Wonderland.Scritta per Altman.





	Il sottomondo di Konoha

Il sottomondo di Konoha

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8EDlGnAfek.

Cap.1 Regina di cuori

Danzo accarezzò la lingua di Sai, dove aveva il sigillo. Sorrise e piegò di lato il capo, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i corti capelli mori.

“Così non potrai tradirmi, mio Jack” sussurrò.

Sai batté un paio di volte le palpebre e osservò il cuore disegnato sulla benda candida che copriva l’occhio dell’uomo davanti a lui. 

“O avrei dovuto farti fare la fine del re di cuori” aggiunse Danzo.

“Sì” disse atono Sai, il suo viso rassomigliava a una maschera di cera. Osservò i cuori che decoravano il lungo kimono scuro del suo sovrano e accarezzò l’elsa della propria spada.

[100].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssKS4BJ8fcM.

Cap.2 Stregatto

Naruto si massaggiò la spalla, avanzando lungo la strada. Si fermò davanti a un cartello con due frecce e si sporse, scorgendo delle lettere sbiadite.

“Forse non avrei dovuto seguire quel coniglio con i capelli neri ad ananas… sono finito in un posto stranissimo” disse. Sentì ridacchiare e si deterse le labbra con la lingua. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo apparire un sorriso, man mano comparve un ragazzo con una coda nera da gatto.

“Sei nel luogo a cui appartengono i matti perché sei folle” disse secco, abbassando le orecchie scure.

Naruto chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Certo che sei un gatto davvero strano anche tu” disse gentilmente.

[108].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPCu2g8d_Vw.

Cap.3 Alice

Sai si accarezzò l’elsa della spada sulle proprie spalle e si avvicinò all’altro ragazzo.

“Sei tu Alice?” domandò con tono atono. 

Naruto balzò all’indietro, allontanandosi.

“Ti sembro una ragazza?! Da quando sono qui che tutti mi dicono che sono e non sono Alice. Io mi chiamo NARUTO! Ed è un nome importante, viene da un libro” si lamentò.

“Un Alice qui non è un nome, è un ruolo. Diresti tu che uno non può essere regina perché si chiama Naruto?” chiese Sai.

“Una regina è una donna” gemette Naruto.

“Nel mondo sottosopra un gatto non è un gatto, perché una regina dovrebbe essere donna?” domandò Sai.

[106].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWzb9qUXjX8.

Cap.4 Bianconiglio

Shikamaru infilò i guanti candidi e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Come hai potuto pensare che mangiare dei pasticcini con su scritto mangiami fosse una buona idea?” domandò.

Il gigantesco piede che usciva dalla sua porta si dimenò. Un gomito di Naruto aveva sfondato la finestra dell’abitazione e la testa del giovane aveva sfondato il tetto.

“Sei tu che li tieni in casa!” sbraitò Naruto.

Shikamaru arricciò il naso, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi baffi sul suo viso e alzò il capo. Le sue lunghe e candide orecchie da coniglio oscillavano ai lati dei suoi capelli mori, e fece fremere la sua coda.

“ _Baka_ ” esalò.

[102].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBu_VtRPVHY.

Cap.5 Cappellaio Matto

Il cappellaio matto Gaara si passò le dita tra i capelli rossi, mostrando i denti in un sorriso.

“Da noi è sempre l’ora del the, la regina ci ha maledetti” spiegò. Osservò Naruto sollevare la teiera, aprirla e guardarci all’interno.

“Però questa è vuota” disse Naruto.

“Perché il the è nelle tazze. Lo stiamo utilizzando per festeggiare” spiegò Temari. Sbadigliò e piegò all’indietro la testa, stendendosi nuovamente sul tavolo tra le tazzine.

Kankuro diede un calcio al tavolo davanti a sé, dimenando furiosamente le sue orecchie da lepre.

“Il nostro compleanno non potrà più venire, quindi festeggiamo i non-compleanni” spiegò con voce roca.

[103].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69q2Rav6mGA.

Cap.6 Brucaliffo

Kakashi si portò il bocchino del narghilè alle labbra e prese una boccata, inspirando rumorosamente. Si piegò in avanti, facendo tremare il fungo sotto di sé. Guardò Naruto e gli espirò in viso il fumo della droga.

Naruto strinse gli occhi sentendoli bruciare, dimenò la mano davanti al proprio viso e tossì, graffiandosi la gola.

“Ehy!” sbraitò.

“Per quanto tempo vorrai essere quasi affatto Alice? A questo punto ci conviene aspettare che un’altra attraversi lo specchio, tu sai solo cadere nelle tane” disse Kakashi. Il suo corpo era avvolto in un bozzolo da metà vita in giù.

“Sarò Alice quando tu sarai una farfalla” ringhiò Naruto, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

[110].


End file.
